User blog:StrawberryMaster/Results.
Two, three days ago, I asked HM if Auburn, a blogger, could review this wiki. He said yes. Then, he commented this wiki on her blog post. Today, she posted the results, and it was something quite shocking for me. Her conclusion was that our wiki "needs to work in all aspects immediately". Here's her blog post, if you want to see it. Anyway, here's what she said: ---- Synopsis The Hypothetical Hurricanes Wikia is a place exactly about what its title suggests. Users can find news and information about real hurricanes and the statistics that go along with them. This includes their speed, estimated damages, and fatalities that they had caused. It's really cool stuff! However, are these statistics accurate, and why is the title hypothetical? These questions will be answered by yours truly, the reliable blogger Auburn! Information Accuracy (10) Is the information precise to its subject? Well, I can definitely see that everything is still a work in progress because of the many tidbits you see all over their pages. However, some pages have really cool statistics involving the attributes and aftermath of what these hurricanes are and what they did. For the most part though, it's lacking in this department so I will give a 5/10 rating for the mish-mash of content. Comprehensive Subject (10) Is this a comprehensible subject? Do any of you know what a "hypothetical hurricane" is? I most certainly didn't, but then I found out something.. These are hurricanes created by users themselves. As stated in their Wikia homepage description: "Welcome to the Hypothetical Hurricanes And Typhoons Wiki, a friendly community on which you can create your very own hurricane and typhoon seasons, made completely from your imagination!" (Hypothetical Hurricanes Wikia, 2015). I suppose that's what they mean by hypothetical? Eeesh! 6/10 rating for subject comprehensiveness. Organization (20) Organization is a bit disastrous, kinda like being hit by a hurricane! Let's see... every page is labeled differently. For some cases, the pages are labelled "Category 1", "Category 2", etc. But then like, there are categories with names like "Atlantic Hurricanes 2015". It's confusing, and my mind is numb from it all. I will give a 8/20 rating for confusing organization. Presentation & Format (20) Presentation and Format? Uhm... It's there, for sure. News, infoboxes, and all that sort of good stuff. Only issue is going back to organization. Presentation, format, and organization go hand-in-hand, and with the messy positioning of everything. However, there is some sort of charm when it comes to its content. Take this for example: "Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki - 2,409 articles and 84,217 edits edited by 47 friendly active users since September 29, 2010. This en'cyclone'pedia is for hurricane enthusiasts who want to make articles for all kinds of tropical cyclones, as they have come to their wonderful imagination. This wiki is where you can let your hurricane-ridden mind go absolutely wild! Do whatever you want to do! Get your body off the couch, sit down on that comfortable weatherman's chair, and make a tropical cyclone season!" (Hypothetical Hurricanes Wikia, 2015). I give them a decent rating of 12.5/20 in this category. Friendliness & Collaboration Effort (20) In terms of Friendliness and Collaboration, this community is overall good within this category! I checked their forums, and for the most part it's active! I've only skimmed through some of their discussions but everything seems to be fine here! I'll give a nice score of 14.5/20 in this category. Very respectable, you guys! Rules & Standards (20) Rules and Standards? Yikes... I don't really like what they tried to do. I browsed through this Wikia Navigation bar, and the rules weren't in "Community" but rather "EULA". A bit strange, but regardless of that I went ahead and clicked the "Chat Rules". It lead me to a weird category/redirect page. I was so confused... As stated in my previous blog reviews, rules must be in the faces of all new visitors for full understanding on how to act accordingly. 1.5/20 of a rating for rules, and that's being fairly generous. TOTAL SCORE: 47.5/100 Conclusion: This Wikia needs work in all aspects immediately. ~ Blog Author Auburn. <3 Category:Blog posts